User blog:MajorSenpaiLover/The Return (Fanfic)
Is anyone reading this? If you are, good. My little sister, Art got stung by a mutant parasitic wasp! She is acting all freaky about an egg. She recently bit Evie and gave her the virus. Now, Leo, Raph, Odette and Mikey are distracting them while Donnie, Raleigh and I work on a solution. Bad news? Evie got Terri, who got Mikael, who got Jay, who got Scott. Welp, we're done. Part 1 Ebony's POV: Raleigh and I were grabbing things all over Donnie's lab. Then, Raleigh disappeared. I gasped "Raleigh?" I squeaked. Donnie looked at me alone in his lab. "Ebony, where's Raleigh?!" He screamed at me. "I don't know, D!" I said, fear in my voice. He groaned, exasperated, and got back to work. "I need a sample of the virus from the egg, Ebony. Go get the egg." Donnie ordered. "Wait? Me?" I said dumbly and looked around, hoping there were more of me. There weren't. "Yes, you." He said. I walked out, scared, and gripped my giant hammer tightly. My hands felt warm and sweaty under the handle, suddenly, I screamed and dropped the hammer, I saw Raleigh, her eyes the same as the others. Evie attacked me. I screamed. "Evie, please! Try to remember! I'm your brother!" I pleaded and blocked my face. Nothing happened, I didn't stay around much longer, just ran and hid in the dojo. Leo attacked me instead this time. He pinned my arms down and tried to bite me. I was panicking. I saw Raph, Odette and Mikey were also infected. "Help!" I cried. Fortunately, Casey and April were walking in with Dez and Trinity. Casey and Trinity attacked Leo while April helped me out of the dojo. "Eb, what's going on?" Dez asked me, hoping I knew. "No clue..." I began. "... All I can safely say is that Artemis got attacked by a mutant wasp and got infected to protect its egg, then infected Leo, Raph, Mikey, Odette, Raleigh, Evie, Terri, Mikael, Jay and Scott." I said, still trying to catch the breath I used up screaming for help. Casey was infected, Trinity ran out, hypreventilating. "Trin, what happened?" April asked. "Casey... Was... Bitten by... Leo!" She said in between her sharp breaths. Dez laid her down on the bean bag while April and I lured our friends and siblings into the dojo, then locked them in. "Dojo's sealed." April assured Dez. He nodded. After Trinity recovered, I used mine and Donnie's secret knock we assigned in this situation to get him to open the door. He did so and allowed Dez, April, Trinity and I to come inside the lab. Just then, everyone locked in the dojo escaped. The garage door was closed, lucky us. I could hardly breathe. "Ebony, are you alright?" Donnie asked me. I was pale, my skin was a lighter green than usual, and I was really hungry. "I'm fine..." I said. "... I haven't eaten in hours." I told him. He sighed. "Any injuries I need to tend to?" He asked around, my arm had a small cut, it was slightly red. Donnie noticed it and led me to a table, where he bandaged my arm. "I'm fine, D..." I said, but he continued. "No, Ebony, you aren't. You got cut, you need to recover." Donnie said asservitely. I shrugged. Suddenly, there was a loud bang on our door. I Yelled, surprised. Evie got in! I panicked. "Evie! G-get away!" I said, she wouldn't leave. Donnie, Trinity, April and Dez were bitten. I panicked and ran outside the sewers to the surface, then put a heavy object on the plate. They couldn't get out. I knew the one person who'd have the antidote. Shredder. I knew if I wanted my siblings and friends back, I had to convince him to allow me the antidote. "Guys... I'm sorry..." I said to myself, at the sky, and began to Shredder's lair, hoping I could convince him to give me the Parsitic antidote... Part 2 Ebony's POV: After the guards saw me, they pointed there weapons at me. I put my hands up in surrender, and they led me to Shredder. "One of the pathetic turtles." Shredder said in his annoyingly loud voice. "Uh..." I squeaked out. He looked at me. "D-do you know a parasitic sting antidote?..." I asked, hopeful. "Yes." Shredder said. "But..." He began. "... There is a price." I was desperate. "Anything! Please!" I said, begging. "Your secret alliegience to the Foot Clan." He demanded. I gasped, but agreed. He led me to Stockman's lab. "Uh... Dexter Spackman?" I guessed. He buzzed angrily at me, making me gasp. "Stockman, he needs a parasitic antidote." Shredder ordered. Stockman handed me a vial. "Now... Get out of my sight until you're required." Shredder ordered me. I did so and returned to the lair. After a struggle, I cured everyone. Leo hugged me tight, making me squeak. "Thanks, big brother!" He said. I got a phone call. "Answer it, Eb!" Leo told me. I did. "What? Oh, all right, I'm coming." I said, then hung up and left, unknowing I was being followed. Back at Shredder's lair, I looked down. "Ebony. You must bring your siblings here. All of them." Shredder ordered. I opened my mouth to speak but he silenced me. "Immediately!" Shredder yelled. I left and Mikey tied me up with his kusurigama. "Eb, you're working for the Shredder?!" He yelled. "I can explain!" I pleaded. He brought me to the lair. The others looked at me and Mikey set me down. "Explain then." He said. "Mikey, what's going on?" Leo asked. "Ebony is working for the Shredder!" Mikey yelled, everyone else gasped. "Explain. Now." Evie ordered. "I needed the parasitic antidote, so I swore alliegience to Shredder!" I said. "I will not help him." I promised, Mikey untied me. "ALright, bro. I trust you." He said then went to his room. Everyone left but Raleigh and Art. Art sighed. "Ebby, really?!" She cried, then ran away, actually crying. Raleigh followed to comfort our sister. I walked out, hiding tears behind my violet eyes... Part 3 Ebony's POV: After I left the lair, I met two boys on a roof. One was talking, he had a brownish orange shirt and long black hair. "... Okay, so Zeke, there she was, alone, then suddenly... BAM!" He shouted, alarming the other. "R-Riley, why must you be so loud?" He asked. This one had blonde hair and an orange sweater. I walked over and the first boy jumped, alarming me. "A-another one! Game over, man! It's game over!" The black haired boy said as he shook the other one whilst holding his shoulders. "I won't hurt you!" I said. "Explain then, dude." The black haired boy said. And so I did. I said everything to this moment. They both nodded, showing they understood. "So you deceived, like, your own family, man?" The black haired one asked. I nodded. "Well, I'm Riley, this is Zeke." He said. I nodded. Then, we were attacked... Part 4 Ebony's POV: Shredder heard about my disobedience and sent his Foot Soldiers to attack. Zeke and Riley had weapons, we fought, but were defeated. Zeke and Riley fell off the roof, I gasped, two of the bots restrained me. I saw them, Riley had a bubble around them, they came back up. I sighed, relieved. Then, The Shredder came. He looked at me and I growled, angry. "You've disobeyed me, Ebony." He said. "I don't care! You wanted me to hurt my siblings! I can't do that!" I yelled, then heard something. "Huh?" I looked back and saw Artemis. She was fighting off the bots, she destroyed the two that had me. "Art?" I said, she smiled. We both fought the Shredder, along with Zeke and Riley. He disappeared. I sighed, then fell, I was weak. Part 5 Artemisia's POV: I picked up Ebony and got him to the lair. Leo and Splinter were both concerned. They took him to the dojo. Raph punched my arm. "Ow." I said. "What were you thinking?! He betrayed us!" Raph yelled at me. "He needed help! And he didn't ''want ''to! He wanted to cure us from that wasp!" I yelled back. Raph growled in frustration, Splinter came back out and touched our necks, we collapsed. "You must not let anger consume you." He said. "Sorry, Art." Raph said. "Sorry too, Raph." I saidsaid, we hugged. TBC... Category:Blog posts